


...And the Curse of the Fire God

by GrumpyJenn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, MesoAmerican Studies course!</p></blockquote>





	...And the Curse of the Fire God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlook3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/gifts), [AnagramRMX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnagramRMX/gifts), [luladannys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/gifts), [AerynB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/gifts).



“Wait,” Ezekiel was panting slightly as they emerged from the chamber where the three of them had defeated a dark god. “I thought the Aztecs _didn’t_ practice human sacrifice!”

Jacob Stone wasn’t panting at all. “Yes and no. They didn’t do it as much as the Europeans said they did; that was all politics, a way of distancing themselves from the “savages.” But on very special occasions – once every four years or so – they’d sacrifice slaves and war captives to Xiuhtecuhtli, the God of turquoise and fire and volcanoes. There were a few others too, usually through cutting out the heart of a living slave with an obsidian blade as shown in the…” Jake noticed the look of revulsion on Cassandra’s face and broke off. No need to go into detail. “Anyway, the Aztecs believed that the Gods must be strong enough to face the collapse of the universe every 52 years. And the best way they saw to strengthen the Gods was to sacrifice humans.”

“The sacrifice,” Cassandra said, “Human sacrifice to power the God, Xiuhtecuhtli, Xiuhtecuhtli , Xiuhtecuhtli, Xiuhtecuhtli said he had enough power to…” She trailed off and faced the north wall, eyes blind and blank, and the men exchanged glances.

Now was a weird time for her to go off into one of her trances; usually they happened before or during the defeat of some baddie, giving them clues as to how to do their job. And she was… blanker than was usual of late; it had been _months_ since she’d gone this deeply under in one of the spells she had.

“Xiuhtecuhtli, he’s the god of fire and of volcanoes.” Cassandra’s arms started waving in the air, touching things only she could see. “Volcanoes and fire, fire and volcanoes, and north of here, north and a bit east, and what’s an oil well when it fires but a volcano? A wild well wild well a wild fire a wild Xiuhtecuhtli. And fire. Fire, fire, fire, Xiuhtecuhtli said he had enough power to avenge his people, and the oil well is right there, it’s right there…”

And she pointed at Jake, her eyes focusing on him and filling with tears. “I’m so sorry,” Cassandra whispered.

Jake felt cold all over.

“No. Cass… _no_.”

She nodded. “Yes. I’m so sorry.”

Neither she nor Ezekiel moved as Jake took off for the door to the Library.

 

~~~|~~~

 

“I’m sorry, Jake.” She leaned against the door frame of the reading room where Jake sat, covered in greasy soot and staring blankly at nothing.

“Not your fault.” _He sounds so cold and hard and_ … _numb_.

“Not this time,” Cassie muttered under her breath. “Just the messenger.” She walked toward him, slowly, as though he was a wounded animal, but she was still surprised when he reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her toward him.

“Just tell me one thing, Cassandra,” Jake snarled from inches away. “Could I have prevented this? If I had gotten there in time, if… could I have stopped it?”

 _Oh_ , Cassie thought, _such guilt_. “No.” She reached out and brushed hair back from his filthy forehead. “If it had been all five of us, Flynn and Eve too, then _maybe_. Maybe. But not just you, and not just you and me and Zeke. We barely had enough power to banish him, and… oh, God, Jake, I’m so sorry. I didn’t have the _power_ …”

She flung her arms around his neck, heedless of the soot, and wept. She wept for him and for her and for his friends and family who’d been hurt or killed in the oil fire. Presently she realized that he was crying a few quiet tears of his own, the impotent rage giving way to grief, and then she just held on. She stroked his back and crooned little reassurances into his ear, and eventually he pulled away.

Reaching out to wipe a tear from her cheek, Jake smiled at her. It was a shaky smile, not at all his usual grin or the occasional smirk, but it was a smile. “You’re filthy.”

“So are you,” Cassandra answered equably.

“I didn’t mean…” Jake started, and stopped.

This was awkward.

“It’ll wash. Jenkins might object though,” Cassandra said, and patted the sofa where they sat.

“Jenkins can cope,” Jake said, and taking her face between his hands, kissed Cassie on the mouth. “I couldn’t. Thanks for… helping me cope.”

“Any time. And Jake?”

“Hmm…?”

“Thanks for trusting me to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, MesoAmerican Studies course!


End file.
